


Quiz time

by AveryQuinnPearson (TheRealKira)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, fuck that dude, i cant believe i wrote this, some choice terms for dick, true facts about that asshole pythagoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/AveryQuinnPearson
Summary: Papyrus is on Mettaton's game show. This was written as a dare





	

“Welcome to Mettaton's quiz show!” The Robot exclaimed into his bedazzled pink microphone. “I'd like to introduce our first guest, Papyrus!”

Papyrus smiled nervously at the camera and waved “It is I, the great Papyrus!”

“Papyrus has been one of my fans for ages, since before I had this fabulous makeover.” Mettaton framed the side of his face with his perfectly manicured hand, and pouted at the audience. Cheers of excitement echoed throughout the studio. “So, since he's been such a loyal fan over the years, I thought I would invite him onto this show!” more cheers. “But, today is a special day! Today is a date that only happens every few years, to celebrate one of the most important human mathematicians to ever exist! Anyone know what it is, hmmm? It's Pythagoras' Theoram day, so every question I ask will be related, won't this be fun, darlings?”

Papyrus looked worried, Mettaton knew the skeleton knew little about Pythagoras, although he wanted to see the man struggle.

“Now then, let's begin! First question. As I stated earlier, Pythagoras was a mathematician credited for creating the Pythagoras Theorem, what is it. A) A way to determine out the volume of an object, B) A way to determine the square root of a number C) The way to determine the angle of a right angle triangle or D) The way to determine the angle of an obtuse triangle.” 

“C!” Papyrus blurted out excitedly.

Mettaton was glad to see that he could get at least one correct answer, but he wasn't going to let this quiz be to easy. If Papyrus wanted the prize at the end, Mettaton was going to make him work for it. “Correct!!” Bells chimed from the speaker on Mettaton's chest. 

“Question number two: Besides being a mathematician Pythagoras is the first one to consider himself a what, A) Doctor B) Philosopher C) Writer D) Teacher”

Papyrus seemed to think about that for a moment “Is it B?” he asked uncertain

“Correct again, although it is popular belief that he also made important contributions to medicine, written works, and astronomy!” once again the bells chimed from Mettaton's speakers. He was making these questions to easy, he had to step this up a bit. “Question three: What island was Pythagoras born on? A) Samos B) Lesbos C) Aegean D) Crete”

“Was it D?”

“Oh no, I'm so sorry, the answer was A.” Mettaton smirked to himself, Papyrus would only need to get two more questions wrong for Mettaton to win their little off show wager, but on the other hand, Papyrus only needed one more right for him to win.

“Question four, Pythagoras once spent two hours having a conversation with a cow to get the cow to do what? A) Stop walking on Pythagoras' property B) Stop eating beans C) To produce more milk D) To be kinder to the other cows”

“Was it A?” Pythagoras sounded very confident with that answer,  
“No, once again that is not correct. The correct answer was B, and it is said after Pythagoras spoke to the cow the cow did stop eating beans.

The score was tied, it all hung on this one. “Now, The Great Papyrus, we are almost out of time, out you have one final question.” if he didn't have fans installed in his body Mettaton would be sweating nervously by now, but his voice didn't wavier while he spoke. “It is believed that Pythagoras died while being cornered by Roman soldiers, where was he cornered? A) The marketplace B) His school C) A Bean field D) The theater.”

“I think it's D” 

“Awe, I'm so sorry, the answer we were looking for was C. Pythagoras believed that eating a bean was akin to eating a human, so when he was chased to a bean field he gave himself up to the roman army, rather than stepping on the beans. Now, that's all the time we have today darlings, once again please thank our fabulous guest The Great Papyrus, and don't forget to tune in again tomorrow!”

The curtain closed and Mettaton strutted up to the Skeleton. “Seems you lost our little wager, darling.”

Papyrus swallowed hard and looked up at Mettaton. “You knew I wouldn't know anything about Papyrus, you cheated.”

“How could I cheat, when you were the ones answering the questions?” The robot stepped close to the other and put two fingers under his chin and pushed his head up a bit. “Now, what shall i do with you, darling.”

Papyrus could hardly make eye contact with Mettaton when he was like this. When the robot's voice dropped a bit and he bit his lip, it was enough to send Papyrus wild. Although, unlike his counterpart, Papyrus wasn't as good at talking dirty. “Uh, well... you won... so, um, anything you want I guess...?” If blood was pulsing through Papyrus his cheeks would have gone red. 

“That's what I like to hear.” Mettaton said grabbing the other by his wrist and dragging him to his dressing room.

This wasn't the first time Papyrus had come to Mettaton's dressing room, oh far from it. Many times the skeleton would wait in the room while Mettaton was doing one of his shows, but Papyrus was still surprised by how pink and plush everything was. 

“On your knees” Mettaton ordered while searching through his toy box for one of his dicks. When he finally settled on a translucent pink one, he attached it and walked over to Papyrus. “Suck.” 

Papyrus wasted no time taking Mettaton's member into his mouth, and sucking hard. 

“Mmmhhh perfect, darling, just like that” Mettaton moaned in response to the stimuli. “Oh god, that feels so amazing!” Mettaton let that go on for another minute or so, moaning loudly in response to every movement Papyrus made, before pushing him off. “I want you so badly right now. Can I fuck you Papyrus?”

Hearing the way Mettaton said his name sent shivers down Papyrus's spine. “Y-yes.” Papyrus stuttered. He was always flustered when Mettaton asked him things like that, but he also knew that Mettaton needed consent before he would continue.

“Fantastic, darling.” Mettaton pushed his partner to the plush lounge chair that the two of them had frequented many times in the past. “Oh god, Papy, I want you inside me so badly.”

With those few words, Papyrus's soul had materialized into a hard phallic object under his pelvic bones. He probed at Mettaton's entrance with two fingers, feeling the robot wither and moan on top of him. 

“Please, Pappy, I need you so badly.” 

Papyrus pulled his pants down to just past his knees, and withing seconds his heat seeking moisture missal was inside of the other. 

“Oh, god, oh darling.” Mettaton moaned like a slut while he slowly moved up and down Papyrus' length. 

It didn't take long before Mettaton's pace spead up, all the while moaning praises to his partner. 

Papyrus himself was not much quieter, Mettaton's moans always did something to the skeleton, ansd Mettaton knew that well. It wasn't long before both of them had their heads thrown back in total ecstasy, panting with eachother's names on their lips. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, embracing each other in a sticky mess. 

“Feel free to shower, darling.” Mettaton said when he finally caught his breath “I need to recharge my batteries after such a great show. You were marvelous darling”

"Next time choose a human who cares less about beans for your challenge"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write a story using the term "Heat seeking moisture missile" and offered me $5 to include my hatred of Pythagoras, so this was born.


End file.
